4 Seasons
by Kokoro893
Summary: The development of Lucius' and Hermione's relationship over time. Shameless Smut. Written for Writaholic Smut-challenge. Enemies-to-Lovers.


**Writaholic Smut Challange**

Writing a story with a plot (!) only with sex scenes, at least three, short exposition paragraphs allowed.

Possible or impossible?

* * *

Lun27, thanks for all the help and support. You're the best.

* * *

**4 Seasons **

"Miss Granger, your bill, No. 37 '_Basic Rights of Werewolves_', was not approved," the Chief Warlock announced.

Hermione stormed out of the room. The door fell shut behind her with a loud bang. She didn't even flinch nor stop her track. Rushing to an abandoned corridor, she didn't realize her body was shivering from all the built-up anger. She desperately needed to let off steam.

Hearing steps behind her, she turned around, wondering who had dared follow her. She was met with Mr. Malfoy's cold blue eyes. His pretty face carried a smug smirk.

Anger rose in her. She couldn't hold back any longer. How dare he destroy everything she worked so hard for, how dare he follow her, and how dare he enjoy himself? Taking a couple of steps toward the tall wizard, she raised her hand and with all her strength she slapped him.

A sense of satisfaction washed over her but it was short-lived.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her hard against the wall with his body. There was something in his eyes that screamed predator. For a brief moment, panic overcame her but it was quickly replaced by fury and something else.

Suddenly, he was much closer to her than ever before. His heat radiated through her body. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach. Staring at the red mark on his cheek, she wondered if he was into that. Hermione swallowed hard. She became very aware of the fact the he was a man, a rather attractive one, and she was a woman.

She had no time to think as he pressed his body against her. She let out a moan. His musky scent invaded her nostrils. It was intoxicating. She closed her eyes briefly and her lips parted. Rubbing herself against him to make him harder, she bit her lip. Hermione gave him a daring smirk. She had to admit that she was rather aroused herself.

She needed this. Her hands started to fumble with his tie. While she didn't feel the need to be tender with him, she was still reluctant to damage his expensive clothes.

His big hands tore her blouse open. The sound of buttons dropping onto the hard floor was audible as he cupped her breasts while he bit her earlobe. She let out a loud shriek. It was the most delicious sound that had ever left the young witch's mouth.

She shredded her blouse. Being already sweaty, it couldn't be quick enough for her to get rid of the unnecessary items of clothing. Standing on her toes, she wriggled her hips against his crotch feeling his hot cock twitch through the layers of fabric. How was he not dying in this heat?

"One of those days I'm going to kill you," she hissed as he pinched her nipples.

She was already breathing heavily. He loosened his tie staring shamelessly at her exposed breasts as if he was about to devour her. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She glared at him. Her brown eyes were filled with lust and hatred.

"One day, I'm going to hex you into oblivion, you pretentious bastard."

He pulled her pencil skirt up in one quick motion. She groaned, fletching her teeth.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you, you arrogant little chit," he breathed, leaning forward to shove his tongue into her small mouth.

There was nothing gentle about their heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance.

"So there is a way to shut you up after all," he said.

Bringing his mouth back to her skin, he bit her with enough force to break her skin and draw blood. He savored the metallic taste of her most impure liquid.

She squeaked in pain. Not quite believing what he had just done, her hands reached for his face and she scratched him. She grabbed strains of his long platinum blonde hair with her fists and dragged him closer to her so that her mouth was touching his ear.

"Shouldn't you be at home watching your little grandson instead of terrorizing me, old man," she hissed into his ear. It was a valid question. She often wondered if he had nothing better to do than dismantling each and every single one of her proposals in front of the entire wizengamot. Since Hermione was very thorough, it must have taken him days to find something wrong with her drafts. And what for? To decide on a flipped coin whether he would support her bills or not?

He felt her warm breath against his sensitive skin. Her voice was laced with poison. He grabbed her soft butt with both his hands and lifted her up. Pressing her firmly against the wall, he whispered: "I will give you 'old man'."

She could feel his rock hard cock pressing through the fabric of his immaculate robes. How could he still look presentable in a situation like this? She rubbed her soaking wet knickers against his trousers leaving stains on the black fabric. Vanishing his outer robes magically, she proceeded to tear his shirt open. She scratched over his naked chest with her long nails. Finding pleasure in hurting and marking the bigoted older wizard. She enjoyed seeing him wince in pain.

"Quid pro quo," the younger witch said smugly.

He bit her neck while his right hand reached in between them and opened his trousers. He pushed her drenched knickers aside and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her with one smooth but hard thrust.

"I. Do. Not. Terrorize. You. Your bill. Is simply. Rubbish," he said. Each word was highlighted by a powerful thrust.

She held onto him with all she got, afraid that he would drop her in the middle of their fucking. Her fingers clawed into the skin of his back, leaving marks.

"Werewolves are just people, they deserve equal rights and equal pay," she breathed.

He tore her hands off his back and pushed them hard against the stonewall above her head. Securing them with one, he supported her ass with the other. He continued to fuck her hard against the rough wall, hoping it would hurt, wanting to let the obnoxious little witch know how insufferable she had been over the past months.

His long and thick cock filled her wonderfully. Her ventilation-rate increased. She was sweaty and her long auburn hair loosened from the once elegant updo. Now it was hanging into her face, clouding her vision. Feeling every vain of his cock, she realized she needed more.

"This isn't working. Rub me," she commanded.

He let out a loud groan of frustration. Pulling out, he turned her harshly around. Since the young witch was already unsteady on her feet, she showed no resistance. He pushed her face forward against the stone wall. The bossy witch didn't complain about his rough treatment. Wanting to find release, he quickly pushed his cock back inside of her.

One of his large hands toyed with her breast, sending shivers through her entire being.

Whenever he pinched her nipple; she let out a most delightful shriek out of that cute little mouth of hers. His other hand rubbed her clit just the way he knew she liked it.

The wonderful tingling sensation deep within her increased exponentially. Never in her life had she been so aroused as she was right at that moment, fucked against the wall by none other than Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort's right-hand-man.

His thrusts became quicker and less precise. By now she was moaning loudly, giving a testament to his superior prowess. An incredible sense of satisfaction overcame him, making it impossible to keep a smirk off his face.

Absorbing the shock got harder and harder. Her arms were aching and her face came into contact with the stone-wall. He continued to plow her mercilessly, dragging her face over the rough surface with every thrust.

There was something powerful inside her building up. The young witch couldn't take it much longer. She was desperate but bit her lip to prevent herself from begging him for more, not wanting to give the arrogant man the satisfaction of seeing her surrender herself to him.

Her inner walls contracted around him, holding onto his cock with all the strength she could muster. She was so close. When he moaned into her ear the tingling only got stronger. She felt like she was going to burst. It was like a tsunami hitting the coast with all its force when the wave finally broke. She felt like she burst into a million pieces, coming completely undone. All the hatred and anger they felt for each other resurfaced in the most delicious way. Never had she felt like that before.

Her knees were weak. She didn't know how long she could remain standing. Gasping for air, she felt his hot seed pumping into her womanhood.

Filling her to the brim. He remained inside her for a few moments, catching his breath before he took a step back and looked at the young witch.

Her entire body was covered with scratch and bite-marks. His essence was dripping out of her thoroughly plowed hole. She couldn't keep herself up any longer and tumbled to the ground. He was proud of the effect he had on the much younger witch. He should have done that sooner.

"You're good at something, after all, Mr. Malfoy. Is that how you kept the Ministry under your control for so long?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"You better start drafting acceptable bills, Miss Granger, or you might find your career here to be rather short-lived," he said in an indifferent tone while picking up his walking cane.

"Until next week's debate, have a nice day, Miss Granger." Before walking away, he cast a healing charm. He was a gentleman after all.

* * *

He took her small, soft hand and placed it on his crotch. The heat radiated through his trousers. She could feel him twitch. The old bastard was getting excited. Hermione tried her best not to blush. She didn't even dare to look at Professor McGonagall, too big was her fear of her old head of house knowing where her right hand was currently placed beneath the wooden table.

Mr. Malfoy still had his hand above hers and gently moved it over his sensitive parts. The bushy-haired witch swallowed hard. She felt like the entire board of governors was watching her, but the longer her hand stayed there the more powerful she felt.

She summoned all her Gryffindor courage and opened the buttons of his dress pants. Her small hands slowly reached into them. He was hot and rock-hard. Looking over the long table to make sure that really no one was watching, not even the headmistress, she started to caress him through the fabric of his undergarments. Her heart-rate increased as she freed his python from its tight prison.

It was one thing to fuck the former death eater after a heated debate but to please him sitting at the table were her former teachers and the other governors of Hogwarts were present was an entirely different story.

She started to gently play with his tip. The young witch hadn't been so shy in their previous encounters, but then they were still fighting even hours after the Wizengamot had officially closed the debate. It seemed almost natural that one thing would lead to the next and they would find themselves against the wall in an abandoned corridor of the Ministry.

Slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft, she hoped she was doing it right. Even though it was all year round cold within the ancient walls of Hogwarts, she started to feel hot under her light cashmere pullover. She moved faster and her grip tightened around him.

Suddenly, Minerva said something and Hermione looked at her.

"Do not stop," the older wizard next to her hissed.

She heard the urgency in his voice. Hermione wasn't called the brightest-witch-of-her-age for nothing. The Gryffindor was an abt learner and she had learned a lot from him. Years of house-prejudice couldn't stop her from employing Slytherin-techniques. A smile crept up her face. She knew exactly what she had to do.

With a newfound determination, she continued to stroke him. She got him close, very close and stopped. She repeated that a few times. It felt so good to have the arrogant pureblood completely in her hand, quite literally.

She could feel him begging for his release. He was getting desperate but there was nothing he could do in public. With her soft hand tightly wrapped around him, she pumped him faster and faster. A quiet moan escaped his lips sending electrical jolts through her body. After countless times of living their most animalistic sides out with each other, she knew all the telltale signs of his impending orgasm.

"Minerva, Mr. Malfoy wants to cover the wolfsbane-cost for all students in need," Hermione threw into the room without context.

"Mr. Malfoy, is that right?"

"Yes, of course," he said sounding startled and out of breath.

Professor McGonagall moved the conversation quickly to the next topic and he came all over her hand. Thanks to the charm he had put in place, no one noticed.

A little disgusted by being covered all over with his junk, Hermione vanished it wordlessly and removed her hand from his person. Once he caught his breath, he tucked himself away.

Lying above the petite witch, he trailed kisses down her neck. The younger witch purred gently into his ear. He petted her thigh encouraging her to open her legs a little further for him. The two of them were completely naked underneath the blanket except for the thick woolen socks the hot-tempered witch thought hard to keep.

* * *

He cupped her plump breasts with his big hands. They were firm but soft and perfectly shaped. He suckled on her hard nipples. Hermione meowled. Positioning himself at her entrance, their lips met. He cupped her cheeks, exploring her mouth. She tasted sweet like chocolate. She caressed his tongue. They only separated to breathe.

His long platinum blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders. Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his silky hair. She leaned forward and kissed the older wizard. Nibbling on his soft lips, she felt him slowly sinking into her depth. The young witch couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He was so big and hot inside her, stretching her nicely. She placed her hands on Lucius' muscular back. Sharing her bed with such a powerful wizard made her feel attractive and desirable. Gently biting her earlobe, he began to move his hips. Slowly at first, teasing her with every stroke. He withdrew almost completely, leaving only the tip in, before sinking back into the tight little witch. Her walls clenched around him, milking him for his elixir. She needed more.

"Lucius, please," she begged her wizard unashamed.

Needing the beautiful wizard to move, to fill her need, she couldn't remain quiet any longer. He leaned down and kissed her ravishing her mouth. The kiss was heated and filled with urgency. He got the message and picked up the pace.

Stretching her perfectly, his hand reached in between them. The experienced wizard toyed with her most sensitive button and it wasn't long until Hermione began moaning loudly. Her inner walls tightened further around him, increasing his pleasure exponentially. Her small hands grabbed his back and her fingertips reached into the groove the two parallel strands of muscle lining his spine created. With her fingertips, she struck over his back, making him shiver.

He could feel her inner walls gripping him. The young witch was so tight. Sinking into her depth, he struggled to not completely lose himself. He laid his head on the pillow next to hers.

Hermione felt his hot breath against her neck. His thrusts became harder and harder. She shuddered beneath him, her fingers clawed into his back.

She let out the most delightful squeaking sounds as her walls contracted further around him. She was so close. Loud meowls spilled from her mouth with each of his powerful thrusts. Her legs were shaking and her muscles tightened as the pressure of an impending orgasm built up.

Lucius was trembling, trying to hold back his release for just a little longer.

"Look at me," he breathed feeling the hot anticipation of losing himself completely in her.

He skillfully circled her bud of nerves, sending her over the edge. She whimpered in ecstasy her muscles spasmed around him. He pushed a last time into the petite witch.

Panting and still locked together at their most intimate parts, they lied there facing each other. With his big hands, he stroked strains of her bushy auburn hair out of her face. Hermione pressed a soft kiss on his lips while her hands petted lazily over his shoulders.

Lucius looked truly beautiful, resting his head on her shoulder and still glowing from his climax. It was rather hot under the blanket they shared. Hermione reached up and opened the window next to her to allow the icy air into the room. With half-closed eyes, she watched the snow pile up on her window sill before dozing off.

* * *

It had taken Hermione the entire evening to settle into her new office. Head of Department, it said proudly on the door. She kicked off her heels and let herself fall into the executive chair. Her entire day had been filled with meetings and reading reports. She could really use a massage right now.

A loud knock on the door startled her. She didn't think anyone aside from her was still working. But before she could say anything, her favorite wizard dressed in fine robes stood already in front of her.

"It's a rather nice office."

"And it's all mine," Hermione said smiling broadly.

She pushed herself with the chair back from the large wooden desk.

"Now that I have you in my office, I want you on your knees," she commanded, biting her lips suggestively.

Lucius looked at her with a raised brow.

"My office, my rules."

"I am not a young wizard anymore. I have been playing with my grandson all afternoon. Do have mercy with my poor old knees."

Hermione let out a loud groan of frustration and looked at him for a few seconds.

"When are you going to talk to Draco?"

The older wizard quickly removed his outer robes and threw them on her desk. He walked towards her, loosening his tie and kneeled down before her. Placing his hands on her thighs, he pushed her skirt up and dragged her knickers down to her knees. He lifted her legs up and threw them over his shoulders. with his long, elegant fingers, he struck over her nether lips. She was warm and moist.

"Lucius, I mean it."

With both his hands he spread her before him. Leaning forward, he licked over her entire length.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your son?"

"You already know him," he said, looking up to her with puppy dog eyes before flicking his tongue over her sensitive bud.

"Stop deflecting." Hermione tried to get away from him.

"I am merely following orders. You can talk to him," he said, moving back to her exposed womanhood. She moaned as he caressed her with his tongue.

"He's your son," she tried to protest, but he knew how to use his body's strongest muscle, making it almost impossible for the young witch to form a coherent thought. She was getting wetter as he continued making her feel so good and then he stopped. Lucius looked at her with a smirk on his face. She wanted to punch him for stopping just now.

"You see him more often than I do."

"Hmm? You live together! He barely greets me when we cross paths in the hallways!"

"It's a rather big house," he said, returning his affection to her.

She dripped onto the leather chair beneath her. He drank up her essence. Her hands grabbed his head, pushing him even closer to her. She ached for more. Pressing her hips against him, she was spasming. She breathed loudly, moaning and whining.

Lucius kept nibbling on her bud of nerves. Flicking his tongue over it, he ignored her pulling on his long hair. Hermione let out a loud shriek as she came hard. He continued ravishing her with his mouth allowing the young witch to ride out her orgasm. Still breathing hard, she sank bonelessly back into her executive chair. Looking down at him, she smiled at the beautiful wizard.

"You should really talk to your son," Hermione breathed.

"Have you told your friends?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"They wouldn't keep it to themselves long enough for you to tell Draco in person," she justified herself. "If he disowns you, you could always stay at my place," the young witch added hopefully.

"I do not believe that hiding a death eater in your room would serve your career well."

"Not worse than hiding one under my desk."

He raised himself from the ground and leaned forward to kiss the petite witch. She could taste herself on him. She liked how her own acidic sweet flavor mixed with his rich one.

"I am not finished with you, witch," he said, lifting her off her chair with his strong arms.

Still kissing, he dragged her down the hall to the fireplace. They barely made it when he started to unbutton her blouse. He pushed her through the green flames and followed her through without actually breaking contact. Who knew you could use the floo-network in tandem.

He wiped the ash from her face after arriving. Their tongues intertwined in an intricate dance. Only stopping the kiss to shed a piece of clothing or to breathe, he maneuvered her around the large piles of books scattered around her tiny flat. All the while, he never removed his eyes from hers.

Hermione pulled away from him. The back of her legs touched the side of her bed. She looked up at the taller wizard with her big eyes. He traced her collarbone with his long, elegant fingers. Mesmerized, he watched her exposed chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucius looked at her for a moment.

"Then we still have nine months' time," he said dryly, pushing her onto the bed.

He was quick to follow her. Nibbling on the sensitive skin on her neck, he heard her moan. Hermione's hips were pressed against his.

"Six," she hissed as he playfully bit her ear.

His mouth traveled down and he sucked on her perfectly shaped breasts. He cupped those magnificent orbs with both his hands. His thumb stroked over her hard, pink nipples. He took his time to admire the view before capturing one of them with his teeth. Lucius suckled on them for a while before releasing her with a loud plop. He then turned his attention to the other.

His hand moved from molding her breasts down to her hip and then cupped her butt. He trailed kisses down her front, hovering over her belly for a second. Eventually, he placed both of his hands on her flat belly and kissed it just below the navel. The older wizard brought his hips up to hers and their eyes met. She looked at him with big eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright," he said, burying his face in the nape of her neck.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her. She was so tight around him. After all this teasing, he couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly picked up pace. Having already had an orgasm just before, the young witch was overly sensitive, and it didn't take much to send her over the edge again.

Her inner walls spasmed around him. Breathing heavily, her small hands held onto him with all her strength. Her legs tightened around him, locking him in place. Hermione meowled loudly as her nails dug into his back. She let out a distinctive squeak as she climaxed a second time.

He thrust a few more times into the adorable little witch. Rolling over to the side, his breathing still labored, in an attempt not to crush her, he laid there next to her, panting.

Once their ventilation reached more normal levels, Lucius turned her to the side and spooned her. He made a small hand gesture and the soft blanket covered them. He shoved her bushy hair to the side so it wouldn't hang in his face and placed his big hand on her belly.

Hermione smiled and put her smaller hand over his larger one resting protectively over her womb. She relished the feeling as the low evening sun caressed her face.

"Astoria is having a birthday party next week, only with the family. You should accompany me," he said.

Hermione swallowed.

"Are you sure? What if your daughter-in-law doesn't want me there on her big day?"

"Nonsense, she absolutely adores you."

* * *

Hermione was about to enter the breakfast room when Lucius saw her. He immediately dropped the Daily Prophet and stood up. Meeting her still standing in the doorway, he saw her smile at him. Pushing her back into the hallway, he tucked her thick bushy hair behind her ears. Gently stroking over her cheeks, he leaned forward.

Their lips met. It was soft at first, but she slowly parted her lips inviting him in. She melted under his experienced touch. Something built up inside her. Low in her stomach, a fire ignited. The young witch had no idea how even the most innocent of his touches could do that to her.

His hands slowly wandered over her long summer dress, tracing her every curve. Still kissing the fiery witch, he could not help but smirk as he felt his little daughter move against his hand. He looked at Hermione. She looked flustered and her cheeks were rosy. Proud to have not lost his touch, he pulled her closer to him. Ravishing her mouth, quiet moans escaped her lips and he could feel her hardened nipples through the silky fabric of her dress.

"This house has like a hundred rooms and I find you doing it in the hallway," a voice crept up behind them.

"You are late, son," Lucius said, looking at Draco over Hermione's shoulder.

"My apologies. Scorpius, for some reason, wanted to dress himself," Astoria explained leading the little boy to the table.

Lucius pulled out a chair for Hermione and they sat down.

"What are your plans for today?" the elegant witch asked her family.

"I thought I would go to the library and read a bit," Hermione said. "That is if your father lets me," she added, looking at Lucius sternly.

"What is it with you and the library?" Draco asked.

"It's where my books are."

"You know, before you moved in, I didn't have to Scourgify the library every time before entering it."

"Draco!" his wife and father hissed at him at the same time. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
